This invention relates to display devices and, more particularly, to a display having a header for displaying and advertising a product.
Display devices are well-known in the retail industry. They range from full-length floor displays to counter-top displays. These devices may function to house products during transport as well as to display and advertise the products in the retail environment. Some displays require extensive assembly, which is time-consuming and sometimes confusing.
To advertise the products contained therein, displays are provided with separate headers. The advertising material is often printed on the header or otherwise affixed onto the header. The header is then attached to the display by means of a wire, a separate piece of cardboard, adhesives, or some combination thereof.
There are several disadvantages with the known displays. Since the header is a separate piece, it has a tendency to become lost. Thus, the resulting display is incomplete and not as effective with respect to its advertising appeal. In addition, difficulty is occasionally experienced in assembling the displays. In particular, attaching the header to the display can often be problematic. Oftentimes, store personnel are unable to properly build the display and/or properly attach the header. As a result, the display is incorrectly set up, thereby diminishing its advertising potential.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a display for displaying a product that reduces any required assembly.
There is a further need in the art for a display for displaying a product that is provided with a header for advertising the product.
The present invention meets the needs of the prior art by providing a display that reduces the assembly requirements. Once the display is received, its outer shipping box is removed and the display can be placed in the retail environment. The product to be displayed has been previously placed within the display. Thus, no assembly is required to prepare the display for use. As a result, the display can be set up quickly and with little to no difficulty.
The present invention further provides a display having a header for advertising the product. Once the outer shipping box is removed, the header is moved from its folded, storage position to its extended position. The display is provided with a locking member that locks the header in its extended position. Since the header is attached to the display, the likelihood of the header being lost or misplaced is eliminated. Further, errors in setting up the display are avoided.